TAION
by Haruka Namikaze
Summary: [the GazettE] 'Por favor, dime que todo esto es un mal sueño...' (-2009-)


**Nº 03**  
**Drabble / YAOI**  
**Pairing: **X x Uruha  
**Advertencia:** Violación, Incesto  
**Disclaimer:** Uruha es de the GazettE y de su madre/padre/novi (?) sólo lo usé con este pequeño híbrido.  
**-2009-**

Como han de saber, TAION es una canción de tG, por lo tanto: Todos los derechos reservados a su debido autor.

* * *

**TAION**  
by. Handaru (Haruka Namikaze)

.

.

Sus gemidos llenaban esos espacios vacíos y se clavaban fríamente en sus sienes. Las envestidas, cada vez más fuertes, rompían con enorme peso su alma desquebrajada. Se sentía impotente. Se sentía la peor basura en ese momento; y sabía que de ahora en adelante tendría que cargar con ese peso. No podía ni tan siquiera imaginar qué podría pasar de ahora en adelante. Se sentía sucio y deseaba que esa tortura acabase pronto.

Sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado, hacía ya rato que había dejado de oponerse, sólo gemía aunque no fuese de placer. Hizo su cabeza a un lado, mientras ese asqueroso ser que estaba sobre su cuerpo lo besaba y mordí el cuello.

Observó con detenimiento el lugar donde se encontraba mientras esperaba a que esa tortura acabase; sus lágrimas salieron de sus orbes miel, pero en su rostro no había expresión alguna; esos que antes eran tan expresivos, que brillaban cuando tocaba su guitarra, que siempre lograban llenarse de sensualidad sin siquiera proponérselo, ahora eran sólo dos pozos marrones sin ningún sentimiento en ellos más que dolor…

El lugar era bastante asqueroso a su vista. Un cuarto cerrado con paredes color ocre manchadas con sustancias extrañas. No había ni una pizca de luz salvo la del bombillo que colgaba de un cable en el centro de la habitación. Olía como una mezcla a húmedo y animales muertos, aparte de que a su alrededor sólo habían artefactos con manchas mohosas y una que otra cosa con aspecto dudoso.

-Ahhh! – Gimió el hombre antes de correrse violentamente en el interior del menor que ahora cerraba fuertemente sus ojos aguantando el dolor que eso le producía; mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar gritar. Había sido tratado con crueldad y rudeza en su primera vez.

El mayor salió de su cuerpo sin cuidado alguno y se sentó al borde de la cama tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, algo que al menor le pareció asqueroso. Una vez que estuvo normalizada se paró y buscó su ropa que estaba tirada al lado de ese poco de cosas extrañas y se vistió rápidamente, se aproximó a la puerta con soltura y antes de abrirla le dirigió una mirada por encima del hombro al chico acostado en la cama, como esas que se dan a personas que crees que están muy por debajo de ti; como esas que están llenas de prejuicios, de rechazo, de burlas…. Como todas esas que duelen en el alma.

-Lo has hecho bien Shima, la próxima vez será aún mejor – Y salió del cuarto con una sonrisa casi sádica en su rostro. Esa persona siempre había sido cruel. A pesar de llevar la misma sangre le trataba como basura, pero jamás se hubiese imaginado que fuese capaz de hacerle algo tan ruin. A él, que nunca se quejó, que siempre le apoyó. A él, que a pesar de todo lo amaba.

Shima no había movido ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo luego de eso. Tenía la mirada fija en un punto inexistente quedando así por largo rato. Cuando por fin reaccionó, cerró sus ojos y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Sentía vergüenza. Humillación.

Se sentó con dificultad, dirigió su mirada a la cama que había presenciado su tortura, notó que en esta había una que otra mancha de sangre mezclada con un asqueroso y pegajoso líquido blanco que hizo que por sus mejillas resbalaran las lágrimas cristalinas que se estaba conteniendo, pero su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo. Con el dorso de su mano limpió sus mejillas y dirigió su mirada a la puerta, para luego dirigirla hacia donde estaba su ropa. Debía irse antes de que al mayor se le antojase regresar a torturarlo nuevamente.

Se levantó con más dificultad que antes. Todo su cuerpo dolía, se sentía débil y dolido, pero recogió su ropa para vestirse lentamente y salió por fin de la habitación. Esa que una vez había significado tanto para él, esa que estaba cargada de recuerdos valiosos de su infancia, de momentos felices con su madre, con sus hermanos, con él… Esa que ahora se volvía un estigma en su vida y le quitaba todo eso en lo que creer.

Su padre simplemente había acabado con él…

Pero algún día, él se encargaría de cobrarlo el doble...

* * *

No es que esté orgullosa de este intento de fic, la violación no es algo que realmente me guste leer/escribir. Tampoco sé abordar muy bien este tipo de temas, pero en cierto modo, creo que me gusta. (?)

Originalmente era un fic largo, pero me di cuenta de que el rumbo que tomaba mediante avanzaba se tornaba ridículo, así que lo dejé de este modo D: tampoco surgió de un modo muy original lol así que... "Dejémoslo así" me dije, y ta-dá!


End file.
